Un amour presque impossible
by maledian
Summary: Republication avec modifs HGSS. Si j'étais un homme,je n'aimerais pas du tout que cette Hermione jette son dévolu sur moi. Elle est un peu tordue...
1. Chapter 1

Un amour presque impossible

Disclaimer : les persos appartiennent à J.K.R sauf Maël, Viviane, etc.

Allez, je rechange encore parce qu'on ne sait jamais avec mon chapitre 3...

Rating : M

Prologue

Hermione poursuivait Rogue. L'homme qu'elle aimait en secret depuis si longtemps ne pouvait faire cela. Il ne pouvait le pas tuer. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait une théorie. Rogue était un double espion mais du côté de Dumbledore. Voldemort s'en doutait et a demandé la tête directeur de Poudlard. Ce dernier, mis au courant, aurait donc mis en scène sa propre mort, histoire d'enlever tout soupçon chez le mage noir.

Soudain, elle le vit tomber. On aurait dit qu'il s'était jeté délibérément par terre. Il voulait que ses supposés complices s'éloignent, pensa t'elle. Son idée se confirmait et la rassurait. Quand elle fut presque à son niveau, il se releva et se dirigea vers la forêt interdite.

Elle le vit s'arrêter près d'un arbre. Ce qu'elle vit fut surprenant. Un espèce de trou s'était ouvert en plein l'écorce et Rogue s'y engouffra.

Elle s'approcha. Elle voulait y aller. Mais elle hésitait. Elle pouvait s'être fait tout un film Alors elle pouvait débarquer près de deux personnes totalement différentes : soit chez Voldemort soit auprès de Dumbledore. Elle le suivrait n'importe où de toute façon. Elle se jeta dans le trou…

Chapitre 1

Dès qu'il arriva, Rogue se retourna. Il était sur que quelqu'un l'avait suivi. Qui était-ce ? Il n'attendit pas bien longtemps pour avoir sa réponse. Cette personne atterrit durement sur le sol. Il la rejoint. Hermione. Elle avait perdu connaissance. Il comprit qu'elle avait du le suivre. Il espéra que la chute lui avait fait oublié ce qui venait de se passer à Poudlard. Il la prit alors dans ses bras

Hermione s'éveilla dans une chambre. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle.Rogue.

- On peut savoir ce que vous faites là, dit-elle, mi-surprise et mi- dans les vapes.

- Vous ne vous rappelez de rien du tout ? demanda Rogue tout en priant que ce soit le cas

- Si, je me rappelle et je vous ai posé la question comme cela, juste pour m'amuser, ajouta t'elle ironique. Non, plus sérieusement, où sommes-nous ?

Il fut soulagé malgré son langage. Elle avait oublié. Il se détendit automatiquement et reprit son air habituel. Inventer un petit truc pour qu rien ne lui revienne n'était pas le plus compliqué.

- C'est votre curiosité qui vous a entraîné là. Vous m'avez suivi dans un portail que j'ai ouvert

dans mon bureau. Vous êtes tombée et je vous ai amené ici, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Elle ne semblait pas comprendre.

- Nous sommes dans un monde parallèle au notre. Cela serait un peu trop long à vous expliquer. Je viens souvent ici…, continua t'il.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle avait l'air intéressé. Il rit, il pouvait bien se le permettre pour décompresser.

- Parce que j'ai le pouvoir ici. Je suis le seigneur de ce château. Bienvenue dans mon antre.

Il ajouta à cela une révérence. Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

- Parfait, je suis très contente pour vous… Comment fait-on pour partir d'ici ?

Rogue se dit qu'il aurait dû penser qu'elle demanderait cela. Il fallait vite trouver une réponse.

- Euh…euh… et on ne peut pas. Du moins pas maintenant, pas tout de suite. Je ne peux l'ouvrir quand je le souhaite. Ce sort exige beaucoup d'énergie. Il faudra attendre environ… un mois. Oui, c'est ça, un mois.

- Bien…, soupira t'elle.

Elle essaya de se lever mais en vain. Sûrement n'avait-elle pas totalement récupéré.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule

- Non, ne bougez pas. Je vais envoyer quelqu'un.

Il appela une jeune fille qui revint avec un plateau rempli de nourriture qu'elle posa devant Hermione. Rogue la présenta.

- Voilà Viviane, elle sera votre servante attitrée et votre dame de compagnie, si vous le souhaitez. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je suis dans la chambre d'en face.

Sans même lui laisser le temps de s'exprimer, il sortit en laissant seule Hermione et sa « nouvelle amie » Viviane. Cette dernière était raide et resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione réagisse.

- Viviane, il va falloir que vous parliez car nous sommes ensemble pour au moins un mois. Alors, je ne sais mais demandez-moi n'importe quoi !

- C'est que c'est bien rare que notre seigneur revienne de voyage accompagné. On pensait que les femmes ne l'intéressaient pas enfin vous comprenez. Mais vous, enfin on s'est toutes demandées un jour comment il était…

Hermione fit mine de ne pas comprendre. Mais Viviane ne se désarma pas

- Enfin vous comprenez. Comment est-il quand vous êtes seuls, tous les deux…dans le noir…

Les yeux d'Hermione s'arrondirent et elle manqua de s'étouffer avec une miche de pain

- Bien euh…

Elle rougit.

- Vous êtes plutôt directe, vous !

Viviane se mit à genoux et s'excusa tout en tremblant comme une feuille. Puis elle se releva, prit le plateau et sortit sans un mot.

Quand elle fut seule, la jeune femme prit réellement conscience de la situation. Elle allait enfin être seule, dans un endroit coupé de Poudlard, avec Rogue…Elle se dit zut car elle avait été un peu sèche au début mais la manière dont s'était déroulé les choses la déroutait un peu et il devait l'avoir compris vu qu'il n'avait pas violemment répliqué.

A partir de là, elle ne pensa qu'à une chose. C'est que Rogue était sûrement dans la pièce d'à côté et qu'il fallait qu'elle saisisse sa chance. Mais avant, elle posa son plan. Elle devait paraître prude et se laisser faire si le maître des potions lui faisait des avances. Qui sait ? Peut-être que lui aussi était intéressé.

Hermione, sentant que le repas lui avait donné des forces, alla frapper à la porte de Rogue.

Elle entra.

Il était dans son bain et nu par-dessus le marché… Il n'était pas si mal…

- Monsieur…

- Entrez, entrez.

Deux dames lui frottaient le dos. Il se retourna vers Hermione pour lui conseiller de venir se baigner. Elle regarda tour à tour, les femmes et Rogue.

Il avait compris.

- Pouvez-vous nous laisser un instant d'intimité ? Dame Hermione aime s'occuper personnellement de moi. Je n'aurais donc pas besoin de vous aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez disposer, dit-il.

Les filles sortirent en gloussant. Hermione, elle, fit mine de ne pas apprécier mais c'était tout le contraire. Rogue avait l'air tellement à l'aise dans son bain. Malheureusement, l'eau couvrait une partie de son corps mais rien que d'y penser, elle jubilait.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que…Qu'est ce que vous avez insinué ? Maintenant elles vont toutes penser que…déjà que Viviane se fait des idées et elles aussi se disent qu'on a un lien, enfin…

Rogue la coupa.

- C'est le but. Vous allez le prendre le bain ou pas ?

Non, le ton qu'il avait employé montrait qu'il n'avait pas l'air…Son esprit marqua un temps de pose, il lui avait proposé de partager son bain…Intéressant. Hermione cessa de discuter, se déshabilla et plongea dans le bain, tout en demandant à Rogue de se retourner. Elle ne devait pas encore laisser tomber son image de prude.

Après quelques minutes, il sortit.

- Oh ! Vous auriez pu prévenir avant de…, cria t'elle en fermant les yeux. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle lui fit croire. En fait, elle y voyait un peu,…un peu beaucoup même. Il n'avait pas un physique de rêve mais il y avait tout de même matière. Assez en tout cas pour la rendre folle.

Elle devait se débrouiller pour rester avec lui cette nuit, coûte que coûte.

Pendant qu'elle était en plein délire, lui continua à s'habiller sans prêter la moindre attention à la jeune femme, ni même prendre le temps de répondre à la remarque faite.

- Sortez sinon vous allez avoir froid. Tenez ça.

Il lui balança une chemise qu'elle enfila.

- Euh, Hermione, vous devez passer la nuit ici pour que les gens ne se posent pas de questions…

Miracle, se dit la jeune femme, Merlin avait exaucé ses prières. Elle pouvait conclure là.

Elle fit une mini-moue, comme si elle était un peu gênée mais le visage de Rogue ne lui laissait pas le choix.

- Apparemment, je suis censé accepter donc voilà. Mais avant, pourrais-je aller demander une autre tenue à Viviane, vous savez la fille que vous m'avez envoyé toute à l'heure. Parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de dormir dans une aussi grande chemise, une espèce de nuisette me…conviendrait mieux, déclara t'elle de manière innocente. Enfin je me sentirais plus à l'aise quoi !

Il réfléchit mais un très très court instant.

-Hum, il va falloir que vous vous arrangiez avec les moyens du bord. Vous ne savez même pas où se trouve la chambre de Viviane. Vous risqueriez de vous perdre et puis moi je perdrais mon temps à vous chercher, non non, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine !

Déçue que son plan n'ait pas entièrement fonctionné, elle s'allongea près de lui. Elle pensa à un nouveau truc. Presque infaillible, se dit-elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme commença à s'agiter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ! cria t'il.

- Il fait froid, c'est tout…

- Et puis vous vouliez une nuisette ! Bien, rapprochez-vous de moi si vous voulez vous réchau…

Elle lui balança un oreiller.

- PERVERS !

- Moi, je disais cela juste pour … Bien débrouillez-vous, crevez de froid, je n'en ai rien à faire. Eteignez la bougie de votre côté !

- Vous aussi !

Ils s'endormirent ainsi. Une partie de la nuit fut glaciale et la jeune femme eut du mal à s'endormir. Quand elle s'assura que son compagnon de lit dormait à poings fermés, elle se glissa tout contre lui. Si elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir, elle se rapprocherait au moins au plus près. Elle s'arrêta net quand une main se posa sur elle.

C'était Rogue, bien sûr mais il dormait face à elle. Il n'était pas de dos. Ils étaient collés face contre face.

- Je ne dors jamais à poings fermés…murmura t'il.

C'est ainsi que le professeur se rapprocha de son élève dans tous les sens du terme….

Maledian

Pour ceux qui auraient déjà lu, c'est un peu mieux ou pas?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Hermione se leva mais près d'elle personne : le maître des potions s'était éclipsé. Pas étonnant, se dit-elle, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la réveille avec un baiser ou encore un plateau repas mais quand même…

Elle ne se prit pas la tête plus longtemps que cela car elle retourna dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour le petit-déjeuner : on ne savait jamais, il pouvait être en bas et dans ce cas-là, il fallait qu'elle soit présentable. Elle descendit mais là encore personne. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter quand Viviane et le repas arrivèrent.

- Viviane, vous n'auriez pas vu ou ne serait-ce qu'aperçu Rogue ce matin ? dit la jeune femme.

-Non, ma dame….

Cela cogita fort dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Il se défilait, pas de doutes mais pourquoi ? Ca s'était tellement bien passé la veille. Elle n'avait pas eu à se plaindre : il avait été attentionné, tendre et puis il avait des attributs que personne n'aurait soupçonné. Enfin…

-Bien, bien, vous savez, pour le début de conversation que nous avons eu hier…

C'est là que la jeune servante se mit à genoux et s'excusa, disant qu'elle n'était qu'une souillon et qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû parler de cela avec une dame comme elle (en l'occurrence Hermione). Cette dernière fut flattée par la dernière partie mais elle voulut réconforter Viviane et connaître la raison de sa panique… Non ce n'est pas vrai, en fait elle s'en fichait complètement. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était parler de ses problèmes à elle.

-Relevez-vous, déclara Hermione limite agacée.

Viviane obéit et regarda la dame avec réticence. Hermione, elle, hésitait à lui parler de ce qui la tracassait. Cette fille avait l'air un peu cruche et elle redoutait le fait qu'elle ne puisse lui apporter les conseils voulus mais elle se lança quand même

- Soyons clairs, on est entre femmes et cela reste entre vous et moi. Si jamais j'apprends que vous en avez parlé à quelqu'un d'autre, cela va mal se passer, okay ?

La jeune servante hocha plusieurs fois la tête tout en tremblant. On est mal barrées, pensa Hermione.

-Bien, bien, voilà hier fut ma toute première fois. Pas ma première fois avec un homme, Merlin m'en a préservé, mais celle avec votre maître ou seigneur, enfin je ne sais pas comment vous l'appelez. Depuis, je ne l'ai pas revu et je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. A votre avis, il m'évite ou pas ?

-Euh, répondit Viviane pendant plusieurs minutes., vous savez ce n'est encore que le matin et il avait peut-être une mission à accomplir.

-Rooo, une mission, une mission, on n'est pas chez les chevaliers de la Table Ronde ici. Et puis même s'il était pressé, moi je vous parle juste d'un petit geste de sa part, c'est tout.

-Comment ça un geste de sa part ? dit la jeune servante d'un air presque candide.

Hermione la fixa longuement. Elle eut même envie de se donner une tape dans la tête. Elle pensa : « Comment cela un petit geste…A ton avis, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ! » Finalement, elle se résigna à couper court à la discussion, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait rien en tirer de bon.

Dès que Viviane s'en alla, par un heureux hasard, Rogue se présenta à table. Elle tenta de choper son regard mais il ne daigna pas tourner sa tête vers elle. Décidément, elle avait du mal à le comprendre mais pas grave.

- Ecoute, tu sais pour hier soir, je…

- Non, il ne s'est rien passé hier soir donc il n'y a rien à dire, l'interrompit-il

Elle fut un peu vexée par la remarque mais elle se dit que la réaction de Rogue était prévisible : il ne voulait pas trop s'attacher à elle, c'est tout. Il ne fallait jamais désespérer en amour.

-Si, si, il y a eu quelque chose hier soir et c'était vraiment…beau. L'osmose que j'ai senti entre nous deux, tu ne peux pas passer à côté.

Bateau comme remarque mais bon…

-Ce n'était pas grand chose. Je n'étais pas tout à fait moi-même. J'étais à moitié endormi. D'ailleurs, je t'ai confondu avec une autre personne voilà…une jeune fille que j'ai rencontré

dans un …Lilia…

Hermione était trop bouleversée pour dire quoique ce soit. D'accord pour prendre des coups mais là, c'était…douche froide accompagnée de coups de massue et traînage dans la boue !

Mais vite, elle repensa à la nuit et se dit que…qu'il mentait trop mal car ce n'était pas Lilia qu'il prononçait mais bien Hermione. Lilia et Hermione, ce n'était pas la même chose mais elle joua la carte de la fille ultra vexée. Juste pour voir comment il réagirait.

-Tu…tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire là. C'est horrible ! Rogue, vous…tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! J'ai un cœur merde ! J'aurais dû m'en douter, vous ne savez pas ce qu'est l'amour, vous n'aimez que vous, espèce de lâche, moi qui avait des sentiments pour vous, c'est… hurla t'elle.

- Je vous interdis de me dire cela ! Quel droit avez-vous ? Vous pensez qu'en une nuit, on découvre les gens. Ce qui s'est passé hier n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une erreur, cela ne se reproduira plus, vous m'avez bien compris ?…Attendez, qu'avez-vous dit?

Ahhh, il avait entendu. Bien, bien. Pour conclure le truc, il fallait qu'elle pleure et qu'elle fasse une sortie du tonnerre. Des larmes coulaient alors sur les joues de la jeune femme et effectivement, Rogue avait très bien entendu le _« Moi qui avait des sentiments pour vous ». _

Il sentit alors qu'il avait été trop loin sur ce coup-là. Il tenta désespérément de se rattraper.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…dit-il

Mais l'erreur était faite et elle avait déjà quitté la pièce en trombe.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il avait été vraiment affreux avec cette pauvre jeune fille. Après tout, c'était lui l'adulte, lui qui aurait du mettre une barrière entre eux deux, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Il avait également menti auparavant. Il avait abusé d'elle car elle a oublié le meurtre qu'il avait commis. Et maintenant il lui disait que la nuit d'avant avait été du chiqué et qu'il pensait à une autre femme ! Femme qui n'existait même pas en plus ! Il n'avait jamais de connu de Lilia ! Non, c'était indigne de sa part, il devait absolument se rattraper.

C'est ainsi que dès le soir de l'incident, il se rendit auprès d'Hermione et pour se faire pardonner, un dîner avec musiciens. La jeune femme, contente de voir que Rogue tenait un peu à elle, tenta l'approche mais il la repoussa, invoquant la différence d'âge trop importante et le fait qu'ils soient trop différents. La journée d'après, Rogue fut gentleman et lui fit faire le tour de son domaine. Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de l'écurie, elle vit une litière. Elle se tourna alors vers Rogue pour savoir.

-Maintenant, montez vous préparer. J'ai prévu de rendre visite à un seigneur qui se trouve pas très loin d'ici et…j'ai pensé que cela vous plairait de venir. C'est la raison pour laquelle.. enfin la litière.

Dis tout de suite que tu meures d'envie que je t'accompagne, se dit Hermione, surexcitée.

Sans se le faire répéter, la jeune femme obéit. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle vit plusieurs sacs remplis d'affaires qui ne lui appartenait pas, bien sûr. C'est la qu'elle vit la nuisette, cela la rendit complètement gaga. Rooo, il avait même pensé à cela, trop chou.

Rogue l'attendait dans la cour du château.. Deux des hommes de Rogue l'aidèrent à monter dans la litière et ils se mirent ensuite en route.

Elle n'arrêta pas de penser à Rogue mais en vain. Elle était encore sous le coup de la nuisette. Le professeur n'était pas sur de ses sentiments. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle continuait à espérer. Elle l'aimait, ce n'était plus un doute pour elle. Elle se dit alors qu'elle ne se désarmerait pas et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à donner un petit coup de pouce au Rogue s'il le fallait.

Le soleil couchant, ils arrivèrent à destination.

Dès qu'elle descendit de la litière, elle eut droit à un petit briefing de la part de Rogue.

- Nous sommes chez un seigneur avec qui je dois signer un accord commercial. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes ma femme ici donc tenez-vous à carreaux.

Elle acquiesça et ils entrèrent dans la demeure. Un jeune homme vint à leur rencontre. Plutôt bel homme, blond tel un viking. Quand Rogue le vit, il ne put s'empêcher de vérifier si sa « femme » n'avait pas eu une réaction…Il ne s'était pas trompé, Hermione était comme envoûté par le regard bleu du garçon, un regard dans lequel on pouvait se plonger et ne plus jamais remonter à la surface. Alléluia, se dit-elle, voilà celui qu'il me faut

Rogue la gratifia d'un coup de coude, qui la tira de son émerveillement. Comme si ce qu'il venait de faire ne suffisait pas, il prit la main d'Hermione et y déposa un baiser.

Rogue, qui avait l'air de trouver cette bise sur la main trop longue dit :

-Ca va, ca va, vous pouvez vous relever maintenant

La jeune femme sourit alors car elle avait vu l'air tendu qu'arborait le professeur : ce garçon serait parfait, tout simplement parfait.

-Allons, mon mari, faites preuve de courtoisie envers lui. N'oubliez pas qu'il nous accueille chez lui.

Rogue fulmina mais en silence.

-Laissez ma dame, vous savez, j'ai l'habitude des pères jaloux. Je me présente Maël pour vous servir. J'espère qu'il vous sera fait bon accueil.

Une certaine personne faillit s'étouffer et trouva ce Maêl fort prétentieux, au point même de lui foutre son poing dans la gueule mais il se retint.

-Elle a dit mon mari en s'adressant à moi et non père, réussit-il à dire

-Excusez-moi, monsieur, je… n'avais pas entendu. J'imagine que vous devez rejoindre mon père car il vous attend dans la grande salle. Suivez cet enfant, il vous montrera le chemin

Un jeune garçon apparut et Rogue lança un dernier regard à la jeune femme avant de partir.

« Tu parles qu'il n'avait pas entendu » se dit le maître des potions.

Maël fit un signe à Hermione.

-Quant à vous, belle demoiselle, je vais vous montrer vos appartements.

Quelques heures plus tard, Rogue débarqua. L'autre était encore là et ils avaient même l'air de bien s'amuser, lui et sa femme…enfin Hermione plutôt.

Comme ils n'avaient pas l'air de remarquer sa présence, il s'éclaircit la gorge assez fort pour qu'ils se retournent.

-Oh mais quelle heure est-il ? demanda Maël

-Il doit bien être 22h30-23h, dit froidement Rogue.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à y croire : il…il était jaloux. Non elle se devait de vérifier. Ne jamais passer à des conclusions hâtives, jamais.

-Nous nous sommes quittés depuis si longtemps, déclara t'elle en le regardant, le temps passe bien vite avec Maël à mes côtés.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, qui lui aussi posa la sienne sur celle que la jeune femme venait de poser, toujours sur son épaule à lui.

-C'est que madame est d'une agréable compagnie, ajouta t'il.

-Ohhhhh, arrêtez, vous allez me faire rougir.

Voilà la phrase qui fut de trop pour notre ami Rogue. Ne supportant plus la comédie qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il décida d'y mettre un terme.

-Ce n'est pas que je veuille vous virer, jeune prince, mais comprenez qu'après une longue séance de discussion avec votre père je sois fatigué. J'ai donc besoin d'une nuit de sommeil auprès de ma femme, j'ai bien dit ma femme et non ma fille. Je crois qu'il est inutile de vous faire un dessin pour vous expliquer ce que ce nous allons faire, voilà, dit-il en insistant bien sur tous les mots.

Le jeune homme, mal à l'aise après ce petit speech, se résolut à s'en aller, ce qui laissa seuls Rogue, pas content et Hermione, souriante

-De quoi avez-vous parlé aussi longtemps ? demanda t'elle avec précaution

- De rien qui ne pourrait vous intéresser. Par contre, vous, ça avait l'air de.. .bien aller quand je suis arrivé.

C'était sûr, cela sentait la jalousie à plein nez, se dit Hermione. Elle décida de ne rien dire.

- Ne me dites pas qu'il vous plaît ! ajouta t'il.

-Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi. C'est vous qui êtes… Bref, vous avez mal pris sa remarque de tout à l'heure et voilà. Il essaie de vous déstabiliser et vous, vous êtes tombés en plein dedans. C'est vrai qu'il a essayé de me séduire un peu…Et puis vous-même m'avez clairement expliqué que…

Comme il était de dos, elle en profita pour se rapprocher et coller son corps contre le sien.

- De toute façon, il n'y a que vous qui comptiez. J'ai cru que vous l'aviez compris. Surtout après …

Rogue, toujours de dos, se raidit.

-Non, ne recommencez pas. Je vous ai déjà dit que nous ne pouvions pas..

- Pourquoi Rogue, pourquoi ? Je ne suis plus votre élève, vous n'êtes plus mon prof. Nous sommes un homme et une femme.. J'ai besoin de vous, de votre corps contre moi…Comment vous faire comprendre ? murmura t'elle.

Il se retourna. Une lueur d'espoir apparut : elle le sentait trembler dans ses bras et le regard qu'il posait sur elle… Cependant, son visage se ferma et son regard redevint noir : sa fameuse carapace.

- Quand comprendrez-vous que ce n'est pas possible vous et moi ? dit-il.

Il alla se coucher sans dire un mot de plus.

-Tu ne pourras pas toujours me rejeter Rogue.

Elle se releva et alla s'installer dans le lit. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne put s'empêcher de demander : « Finalement qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit ?».

Elle rit mais ne répondit pas. La jalousie est un vilain défaut, pensa t'elle, surtout quand on est amoureux et qu'on le cache. Cela peut nous perdre…

Maledian


End file.
